Raura: Living Kills 6-10-2014 one-shot
by RoseJullietR5
Summary: She missed him...a lot.


She missed them, but more precisely she missed him. His siblings and parents held a very special place in her heart, but he held a much bigger void. They had seperated ways around February, and since then she has only seen him twice, award shows both times, and both being extremely brief moments, with the publics eye watching them. It was driving her crazy.

Her phone rang, she flips it open and is comfronted with his sisters name, coincidence, she thinks not.

"Lauraaa!" the blonde greeted.

"Delllyyyy!" she replied while giggling, they've been using that greeting ever since they met almost 4 years prior.

"I freakin' miss you so much!" the convo continues

"Not as much as me. I was just thinking about you guys Dang I wish you were here." The brunette replies

"I know right, like I love touring but I miss Cali."

"Dude she misses you too." the shorter one jokes, "But seriously where the hell are you guys"

"Were currently on the tour bus driving to New York"

"Erggg, lucky I love the city that never sleeps"

"She loves you too" the blonde jokes back."So are you busy this summer" she questions

"Oh Gosh, don't get me started, Dell I'll tell you everything but I have to go right now, I'll call you later!"

"Sure, but you better call me because as much as I love my brothers I'm begining to go crazy" they giggle

"How 'bout Lexa, and Sav?"

"Girl, I love me some girl time but they only know how to control there boyfriends, while you know how to control all 5 at the same time may I add" She hears distant 'heys' with a tone of offence recognizing the two gals, she chuckles and tells her to say hello to the other two chicks.

"I promise, I love you delly and I miss your face"

"I miss your face, love"

They chuckle at the inside joke and hang up. She calls his mother right away , after confirming that her second favorite mother is alone she shares her plan with her, and collects all the details she needs to know. She speaks to her for another 10 minutes and soon hangs up to run to her parents and enlighten them with her plan. Her parents chuckle at their baby who had just graduated form high school but was currently acting like it was her first day of pre-school. They agree to her plan and her father is the one to accompany her on this journey because of her mother's busy schedule. She kisses her parents and runs off while they make the plane reservations.

The next day she's up bright and early, adrenaline already building up, and she loves the sensation. Her family awakens and she gets ready. Soon after she's on her way to LAX with her father. About five hours later they land in the beautiful city. They were only staying for a couple of hours, there departure was exactly 4 hours after the concert ends. They hail a cab and they drive to the Best Buy Theater. She was begining to get a little nervous, something that never ever happened to her, but her brain had found some doubts. They hadn't spoken in weeks, and it was something new to the both of them. She then thought maybe all the rumors were true, her twitter mostly cosisted of his news and she never believed a single rumor...until now. Her father feels her tensing up and he reassures her that everything will be alright. A short time after that they had reached there destination.

They are greeted by only his parents, no one else knew they were coming. There kids were currently posing for NKD Magazine, so by the time they end it'll be time for the Meet+Greet. She was in a dressing room, his parents reserved for her. They were all chatting away until the door opens revealing the youngest Lynch. His first reaction was a brief "Hey Laura, Hey Damiano" and about 5 seconds later he glances back up and starts jumping while speaking gibberish. After a few curse words and the door closing he starts questioning while huging the life out of the petite brunette. She exclaims that she missed them, and his reply was brief and meaningful stating that her other half missed her too. She blushes and rolls her eyes. The parents secretivley leave and take there seats in the balcony while the two babies of both families chattered away. Shorlty after his girlfriend is looking for him and finds him with the help of the tallest Lynch' girlfriend. The girls squeal and jump and the young boy takes it as his cue to leave and start setting up his DJ equipment.

A couple of minutes 1/2 of The Heirs has to leave to get ready to perform while the other two girls join the parents in the balcony. She enjoys the two opening acts dancing and singing releasing some of her adrenaline, but building more by the second. Then the theater is darkened and silenced...then BOOM his voice is heard loudly, clearly, beautifully. She starts singing right away and slowly the spotlight is shown on him and his siblings, she starts jumping with his brother's girlfreind as they danced like there was no tommorow. She looks at his proud parents who sang with every lyric, and then at her father who had also memorized the lyrics that blasted through his househould on a regular basis.

Her attention is then back to the reason why she was here in the first place. She looked at him absorbing all his features scared that this will be the last time there in the same room together for along time. He was a king on stage. It was his home and he showed it proudly. Dancing to the beat of the music as he strum his guitar and sang lead vocals. His hair perfectly messy yet still groomed. She took a glance at what his stylist chose for wardrobe today a 'Living Kills' tee-shirt. Typical she thought.

Sudenly the beat of her favorite song flowed through the arena followed by his voice. She was mesmerized by his voice, his musical ability and the vulgar movements he added. The way he moved to 'I Want You Bad' made her want him even more. She then glances at his siblings, she chuckles at the newly couple who were practically undressing eachother with their eyes, they still haven't confirmed it but they couldn't make it anymore obvious. She then focuses on the tallest Lynch, and as if on cue his eyes land on her. He looks shocked as if he has seen a ghost. She waves , and he shockingly looks at his girlfriend as if to ask her if he's seeing things, she just blows him a kiss in return. He glaces at her once more before walking over to his oldest brothers microphone stand, harmonizing with his brother he secretly nods his head towards the balcony. The oldest brothers eyes widen with surprise as he shakes his head and smiles. The tallest brother takes it as confirmation that he's not going crazy and smiles widely and starts chuckling, then in a swift movement returns to his post.

The rest of the concert was a blast, she danced, sang, heard and watched every beat. To her dissapointment the concert is soon over and it was time for her to take were all in the dressing room as she walked with Lexa, her dad and his parents left for some needed 'adult' time, claiming they won't be long, but at the same time long enough. They walked through the large hallway backstage and there laughter is soon cut short with opening and closing of a door. He exits the room. There he stood in front of her, humming to hisself as he gave his phone his full attention. Lexa takes it as her cue, and silently makes her way through the same doors he exited to look for her other half.

The blond still hasn't noticed her presence as he was still romantically involved with his phone. Well in her opinion a waste of technology, she still thinks people should use the good ole' flip-phone. She walks toward him and stops right infront of him, clearing her throat. He drags his eyes off the electronic and rapidly blinks continuosly.

"No fucking way!" He exclaims exaperated

"Hello to you to" She teases while smirking

"What the hell are you doing here?" He questions while pulling her in for a bone-crushing hug and placing her in usual place.

"I missed you!" she says quietly so she could listen to his heartbeat.

He kisses her template and says "I missed you more..."

She looks up and finds tears in those mysterious eyes of his "Whats wrong?" she questions worriedly

"Living Kills" He answers bluntly

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, your tee is kinda blaah, you really shouldn't trust your stylist and should let Stormie style you" She obliviously answers while caressing his cheek.

He chuckles while taking her hand and leading them to a private lounge.

"No LIVING kills" by now she's more confused than ever and gestures him to continue

"I've been living life, every damn day new city, new people, new adventures, Now don't get me wrong I love every moment, but after a while, you realize your missing out on alot. Laura I'm 18 years old and the closest I've ever had to a girlfriend was 2nd date. I have millions of girls loving me yet I can't love any of them back. Laura I've come to the point were living is killing me emotionally" he takes a deep breath and continues "I love the fact that I get to live my dream with my family but there's this one person I'm afraid of loosing, I've loved her ever since I layed eyes on her many years than these maniacs I have as a family she's been through everything with me, she supports meeven if she doesn't have to, I feel like were practically married yet I only see her once every couple of months-"She cuts him off by kissing him

Now they've kissed before but never as Ross+Laura. She catcheshim off-guard but soon enough his eyes close as he pulls her closer. The kiss was passionate, full of longing and desire, it was nothing they've ever felt before and they wanted it more than once now. Minutes later they pull apart. Hair messed up and forheads pressed together, while hearts beat a mile a minute.

"Laura-" she cuts him off again by pecking his lips

"Ross, just have the time of your life and soon enough you'll be in Cali and everything You want will happen, for now just have fun and enjoy every moment" She smiled warmly

"What" _peck_ "if" _peck _"I" _peck _"want" _peck_ "you" _Kiss_ he said

A few moments later she pulls apart and answers "Then" _peck _"You'll" _peck _"Get" _peck _ "Me"

He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her template, she cuddled up and listened to his heart beat, it was her favorite sound after his voice. They stay like that, lying on the couch enjoying eachothers presence for a good 5 minutes.

It was cut short not because they wanted it too, but because on the other side of the door were very demanding voices.

"LAURA MARIE MARANO! OPEN THIS DOOR! HOW CAN YOU COME WITHOUT TELLING ME!" his sister yelled

"Laura I thought you were a ghost! You scared the hell out of me!" His tallest brother yelled

"Laura I didn't tell them !" yelled the youngest Lynch

"Neither did we!" The two girlfriends yelled

"Laus Rydellington is REAL!" The best friend yelled

The individuals on the other side were in hysterics by now but the eldest Lynch sibling comment shocked them both as they ran to open the door both with faces as red as a bamboo's butt.

"Guys Leave them alone, let them have sex in peace"

The second the door opened they were greeted by laughter and hugs and more teasing. The gang soon calms down and the laughter isbecause of flashbacks from their last private gathering.

Their parents soon arrive and it's time for her to leave. Everyone respectfully leaves so they can share ne last moment together. And as soon as ther door closes their lips are together as if they were attracted by a magnetic force. They fought for dominance afraid of letting go and enjoyment of the fireworks was all they felt at the moment.

They pull apart a few seconds later in the Raura world but 10 minutes later in the real world. They exit the lounge and join their families. His mom was taking pictures as per usual . She takes a couple of candid pics, his arm draped around her shoulder, hugging, nuzzling, laughing, and many more actiond that makes them look like a couple.

After an unlimited amount of private pictures they take a serious picture to post and please their fans.

Moments later it's officialy time for her to leave, her dad was hugging everyone good-bye, as she followed him making sure to leave him last. After shedding a couple of tears from the last couple of moments with his siblings she makes her way to him.

They asked if they could be alone as everyone nodded and gave her one last hugs and tears, his family and her dad are out of sight.

He looks at her as tears flow freely. He wipes them of and caresses her cheek with his thumb.

"Living Kills" she says as he nods and pulls her in for yet another passionat kiss.

They pull apart and look into eachothers eyes, he tells her to work hard on her music and to have fun while filming her DCOM. She tells him to send her there upcoming EP, to kill tour and to have fun while filming his DCOM. With one last kiss and hug they pull apart and walk in different directions with the same thought on both their minds "_**LIVING KILLS" **_


End file.
